This invention relates to analog to pulse width converters such as are used in analog to digital converters, and more particularly this invention relates to one shot converters, that is to converters which make a single conversion on command.
One shot converters are useful for performing the conversion process in multi-point recorders, for example. In these recorders it is necessary to sequentially scan the analog values of a plurality of points and convert the single reading taken on each point to corresponding digital values for display and recording.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple and easily manufactured one shot analog to pulse width converter.